


Give Me a Voice

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: Google's Voice [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is really unnecessarily mean to Google, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Robots, Torture, Violence, Whump, i don't think it's graphic but be wary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Dark wasn’t in a good mood. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, it happened when you were some sort of demonic thing living in the body of your dead friend while trying to take revenge against another former friend- but it was a little worse than usual today.Darkiplier is in search of someone to either fix some messes or to take out his anger on- and Google is the perfect ego for both. When Google doesn't perform his task to Dark's standards he is severely punished for his failure and recent attitude problem.
Series: Google's Voice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Give Me a Voice

Dark wasn’t in a good mood. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, it happened when you were some sort of demonic thing living in the body of your dead friend while trying to take revenge against another former friend- but it was a little worse than usual today. Things were just continually going _wrong_. Wrong in that deeply annoying way, multiple things at once and all high priority but requiring long term fixes. 

Dark could hear the ringing of his aura increase in pitch and volume, and he growled as he stalked through the halls, searching for someone to either fix his problems or someone to take his anger out on. He rounded the corner, pausing when he nearly bumped into an ego standing there. It was Google, the android turning slightly to see who had almost run into him.

“Hello, sir,” his voice was low, even as far as the egos were concerned, and the metallic tinge to his voice box served to make it sound like he was nearly purring. Dark wanted to rip that damn voice box out of the insufferable ego. Google was powerful, not anywhere near Dark, but powerful enough to have the respect of the others. Dark didn’t need any egos deferring to Google when they should be looking to him as their leader. Google seemed to have been discussing something with Bing- somehow, Bing wasn’t the cause of one of Dark’s problems, or else Bing would have been the perfect victim for his anger. As it was, Google could undoubtedly be of use. He was thorough when given tasks, the ideal assistant for help Dark clean up some messes. _And_ his smug attitude would make him a perfect victim for Dark to take his anger out on if he slipped up. 

“Google, just the ego I was looking for,” it was like a switch had flipped when Dark turned to properly face the android. His face was soft as he smiled, the high pitched ringing dropping off as suddenly as it had started. Google raised an eyebrow but didn’t question the switch in behavior. Another good thing about him, he wasn’t one for asking questions. He was designed for _answering_ questions, not asking them. “There’s been a couple of problems in the recording studio, would you come and assist me?”

He had learned early on that giving Google choices was beneficial to keeping the android happy to comply. He didn’t like orders, and he _especially_ didn’t like his user command. So, Dark always gave him the illusion of choice. Google had been given admin permissions, and Dark always _asked_ instead of _told_ when he needed Google to do something. The choice was an illusion, of course, the “OK Google” command would override anything Google wanted to do, but Dark had no need for that as long as Google obeyed him.

“Ah, of course, sir. Bing, I’ll talk to you later,” Bing waves as Google turns and begins to follow Dark to the recording studio. He sighs deeply, an unnecessary feature implemented to make him seem more human-like, when they enter the studio. It’s a bloodbath, disturbing by even Dark’s standards. Bim and Wilford had both been recording new segments of their respective shows, leaving a wealth of bodies in their wake as they pursued higher ratings. This was only the start of the many problems- technological difficulties (caused by the blood), along with having to deal with the Jims ridiculous behavior (relating to the blood), and getting the studio recording ready (it wasn’t, due to the blood) were the main issues. 

“I’d greatly appreciate it if you could start by cleaning this mess up, I must have a little… _conversation_ with Bim and Wilford. Get it done in a timely manner, or you won’t like the consequences. I don’t have much patience at the moment,” Google glowers at Dark, clearly not appreciating that the second half of the statement is an order. Still, he heads over to the supplies closet, muttering the entire way. Dark was looking forward to fixing that attitude.

Google muttered complaints under his breath the entire time, but he had the studio spotless before Dark returned. He fixed his face into one of indifference as he turned to face his boss. Dark was looking horribly smug, hair more of a mess than when he had left, and suit a bit more wrinkled. He must have really had a go at Wilford and Bim if he left them when he looked like that. Dark walks around the studio, inspecting every corner before turning to address Google. 

“Well done, Google,” Google feels himself puffing up at the praise. He can’t help it, he was _designed_ to give others satisfaction. “Unfortunately, it seems as though you’ve missed a spot,”

Google frowns as he leans over to inspect the spot Dark indicated. A single drop of blood- one that would have been under Dark’s heel when he had teleported into the room. Google strongly suspected that it was Dark’s shoe that had tracked the blood in since Google had scanned for any bodily fluids once he finished cleaning, and there wasn’t a drop left. He didn’t protest, likely that was what Dark was expecting, instead tilting his head down in a rare sign of submission.

“I apologize, sir,” the purr in his voice is entirely intentional, “I’ll fetch more supplies and clean it right away,” Google turns to do as he said he would, but a sudden grip on his arm stops him. It’s not Dark’s hand that had grabbed him, rather a black tendril of the void. Google had seen Dark use that skill before when exceptionally pissed off, but had never been on the receiving end. He wasn’t very appreciative of the gesture.

“I believe I warned you that you wouldn’t like the consequences if this studio wasn’t to my satisfaction when I returned,” Dark was still smiling, eyes soft as he looked at Google. That gentle face concerned Google more than anything, his very core sending warning alerts to his central processor. He didn’t dare pull away, though the warning alerts said that would be the best course of action.

“I can fix it, sir, if you’ll allow me,” Google was feeling the situation out, trying to see what Dark wanted from him.

“I don’t want you to _fix it_ , Google,” Dark’s voice has dropped low, warped by his violently spreading aura, “I want you to _do it right_ ,”

Google barely conceals a yelp when Dark suddenly wraps him in tendrils of the void, completely immobilizing him in seconds. He can’t even squirm, his enhanced strength nothing against Dark’s powers. 

“OK Google,” Google freezes completely, though on the inside he’s screaming and trying desperately to escape from Dark’s grip. It’s impossible, the command overrides everything, even his self-preservation protocol comes second to his user command. “Show me the location of your voice box,”

Dark’s strange tendrils loosen enough for Google to move his arm, automatically pointing to the center of his throat, exactly where his voice box can be found. 

“OK Google, you may not move. But, feel free to scream,” Dark’s grin is downright sinister, _demonic_ , as he approaches. Google was unable to move his body to fight or run away. He had never experienced an actual fight or flight reflex before, there were very few things that could pose a genuine threat to him, but now his central processor was overloaded with messages. “Fight him, getaway, _get away, **get away**_ -” with him unable to do anything but hold still as Dark gently caressed his jaw.

“Please, sir, I’m not sure what I did to earn your disapproval, but I can fix this,” Google was ashamed to stoop to begging, an activity that was clearly beneath him, but at this moment he would do damn near anything to get Dark’s hands and void tendrils off of him.

Dark doesn’t even respond, sliding his hand lower, where he could choke Google if Google had needed air to breathe.

“Begging is certainly a better use of your voice box, but I’m not sure it makes up for the sass you’ve been giving me lately,” Google couldn’t find any particularly outstanding examples in his stored data. Still, he must have said something pretty bad to earn Dark’s anger. 

“Sir, I offer my sincerest apologies for whatever I did, but I genuinely don’t understand-” Google cuts off with a groan of pain when Dark starts to tightly squeeze on his throat, his fingers pressing to the side of where Google’s voice box is located.

“You don’t need to understand, you need to obey me without question,” Dark replies almost casually as if that sentence was something to be said casually. Google is about to attempt a reply when Dark’s fingers suddenly break through his synthetic skin. Google can’t even try to pull away, his body still frozen by Dark’s command. He pleads, desperately, swallowing his pride to beg, before delving into pained yelps and whimpers as Dark continues to crush his throat with his bare hands.

“OK Google,” Google would sob at that command if he could. Dark grinned at the android as he pulled him closer, ripping deeper into Google’s skin, fingertips brushing the metal endoskeleton that protects Google’s inner makeup. That protects his voice box, in that particular spot. Dark’s lips brush Google’s ear as he gives his command, “Scream,”

Google would be screaming even without Dark’s command, it was the only thing that gave him a chance of escape since he couldn’t move his body to get away. Maybe someone would hear him, realize it was the voice of an ego and not a show contestant; perhaps they’d help him! Even if he hadn’t been giving himself that rationale to justify his pained screams, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. 

He couldn’t refuse his command.

Dark was positively delighted to see Google reduced to begging, and was even more pleased to hear his pained screams as Dark dug his grip into his throat. His throat felt fragile in Dark’s clutches, though it was much more durable than any human throat, and the metal endoskeleton that protected Google’s more advanced inner workings was putting up a good deal of resistance. Dark hadn’t been sure how much of this Google would actually feel- he knew Google had pain receptors, but who was to say they weren’t disabled or at a lower sensitivity than a human’s nerves? Well, Dark could now safely say that Google’s pain receptors functioned just as well as any human’s nerves. 

He growled as he dug his grip in, starting to break through the metal that protected the damn box he was trying to reach. Google’s scream stuttered, the pain nearly breaking his functionalities. Google had broken from following his functions before, Dark was curious to see if he could do the same to him. It was then that Dark fully punctured the metal protection, he wasted no time before tearing Google’s throat open. The skeletal metal structure that was left was fascinating, highly detailed to perfectly replicate a human’s range of motion. Blue wires seemed to nearly replicate veins and the nervous system, dozens of varying sizes webbing his open throat. And, the centerpiece of it all, his voice box. The specialized design allowing him to project sound from his mouth, instead of it coming straight out of speakers in his chest or something that would make him seem inhuman. Dark knew that Google prided himself on his abilities of speech, that he knew how much people enjoyed his voice and that he knew how to use it well. Dark smirked as he ran his fingers over the box, Google’s body jerking for the first time since Dark had ordered him to not move. Dark took great joy in that- how intense must the pain be for Google to nearly break a command? 

Dark hummed as he took ahold of the box, he could feel it vibrating with Google’s screams. In one smooth motion, he yanked it out of Google’s throat, disconnecting it from all his wiring. The box stopped producing sound instantly, must need a specific connection to work. It’s a shame the speaker doesn’t have Bluetooth capabilities, Dark would have liked to hear Google beg and scream some more. Oh well, his fun doesn’t have to end so soon.

The tendrils that had been holding Google vanished suddenly, leaving the android to drop to the ground like a discarded doll. There was blue liquid dripping out of his open throat, staining his shirt and dripping onto the freshly cleaned floors. Google didn’t have capabilities designed to let him cry, unfortunately, but he looked just as pathetic as he would if there were tears in his eyes. 

“OK Google,” Google’s entire body jerks to attention, staring up at Dark with desperation in his eyes. Dark can’t help but laugh at the android’s pathetic state, thoroughly enjoying knocking the android back into his place. “Speak,”

Google burns with shame, the command one you would give to a worthless living creature, but his mouth opens to follow the command anyways. He grabs at his throat when no sound comes out, the fresh pain worsened by the sudden flood of sensory input to the abused area. His system is sending commands to where his voice box should be, trying to follow the command, but there’s nothing there to accept the input, no way for his body to create sound. His eyes flash bright blue, and the gentle hum of his servos becomes a drawn-out whine as he desperately tries to stop the flood of pain that has come with the sudden wave of data. 

Dark laughs at the abused android that is crumpled at his feet. Google’s eyes flash blue as he stares up at Dark, mouth moving as if to try and force sound out when there’s nothing in his body that can let him follow the command.

“Look at you, how useless you’ve become with just a single removed part,” Dark pulled a hand through Google’s hair, Google still helplessly trying to speak. His core was whirring at a high pitch, possibly some sort of distress signal for the case of damage occurring that prevents him from speaking. Dark leaned down, studying the hole in Google’s throat, seeing as much of Google’s inner workings as possible while they were exposed. From what he could see, it appeared as though Google was designed to replicate a human’s anatomy, just with wires and metal instead of flesh and muscle. It was interesting that he had a blood-like substance, the blue liquid still dripping out of his throat. How aesthetic the choice was, color-coordinating his blood to match the rest of the unit. 

“Part of me is inclined to continue to take you apart. I wonder if you have a metal heart in this chest,” Dark idly strokes Google’s hair as he contemplates the makeup of the android. Google’s core makes a sound that is nearly a whimper, Google’s mouth still gaping as he tries to obey Dark’s command. 

“OK Google, that’s enough,” Google slumps over in relief, finally released from the host of commands Dark had given him. The throat area was experiencing much less pain now that input wasn’t being sent to the abused area. He stares at Dark’s hand, focusing on the voice box that Dark is still holding. His core pitches higher, focusing on his missing part, sending him messages about emergency repairs. The box is undamaged, only the connectors have broken, it would be an easy fix. 

“Ah, do you want your voice box back?” Dark notices Google’s starring and lifts the box up to study it. Google nods quickly, he’d be begging if he had his voice box connected. “Hmmm, I don’t think so,”

Google’s core nearly shrieks when Dark suddenly crushes the voice box in his fist. Google had a spare, he had spares of every major part, but he had never needed a spare part before and didn’t know if it would even connect properly. 

“Maybe this will remind you to keep your head down and show me the respect I deserve,” Dark drops the ruined piece of technology in front of Google, who quickly scoops it up to inspect the damage. Dark shakes his head before his image suddenly warps, and then he’s gone, leaving Google collapsed on the floor with his broken part.

**Author's Note:**

> Google I'm so sorry. I have a part two for fixing him up.


End file.
